starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gene
|fgcolor= |image=Gene Scavengers Comic1.JPG |imgsize= |race=Terran |faction= Kel-Morian Combine : United Earth Directorate sympathizer |gender=Male |birth= |death= |hair= |eyes=Brown |job=Salvager |family= }} Gene was a Kel-Morian scavenger who works on the salvage ship the Magpie. He had a close relationship with Sharon. He had secret sympathies to the United Earth Directorate. Biography After a string of dry runs, Gene and his fellow scavengers were gathered together by Captain Nero Theban, who told them they were going to salvage a protoss ship in Terran Dominion space, a risky and illegal operation. Theban told him the ship would crash into a nearby planet soon, covering up their escape and illegal salvage operation. When Theban offered double share for everyone who came with him, the entire crew volunteered to board the carrier, Gene included.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Scavengers 1''' (7) (July 25, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. However, upon entering the ship the crew found themselves attacked by an unknown assailant. The scavengers began to regroup. Theban suggested abandoning the ship, but Gene was outraged at the thought of leaving their men behind, stating that he didn't want a captain who would leave members of his crew behind. Caleb interjected, suggesting they go back to the ship to get weapons then come back to search through their crew, and both Theban and Gene agreed. After being assaulted by the assailant, the scavengers reached reached the Magpie, finding it sealed, but Theban was able to use the manual override to get inside. Gene armed herself with the rest of the crew, but they found that the bridge door had been jammed shut. As they were formulating a plan to buy them time, the scavengers were ambushed by Terran Dominion marines under Captain Barlow who had boarded their ship, and told them they were under arrest.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Scavengers '''2 (7) (August 29, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Gene opened fire on the marines, leading to short shootout between the scavengers and the marines, killing one scavenger and wounding Grace. Theban ordered the scavengers surrender, which Gene reluctantly did. The group was hauled off to the prison aboard the marine's Liberator, while Caleb was taken for questioning. Gene helped stabilize and bandage Grace's wounds in the cell. Later, Caleb was sent down, with Gene and his fellow crew feeling he had betrayed them. But as the door opened, Caleb turned on the guard and knocked him down, and Gene helped hold the guard as Kyra shot him. Caleb told them that they were going to destroy the protoss ship and the Magpie, and the scavengers armed themselves and stormed the bridge. Gene and the crew caught the Dominion by surprise, gunning them down, but not before they fired the Liberator's Concord cannon, destroying the protoss ship and the Magpie. Theban ordered they take the Liberator, but as he did a protoss voice came from the corpses of the Dominion marines, saying they would soon all be dead.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Scavengers 3''' (7) (September 26, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Theban then ordered his crew to shoot the corpses, and in his rage shouted his loyalties to the United Earth Directorate. Grace expressed shock that they had political motivations, and Gene told her that they were going to tell her their true goals, but an enraged Theban shot her, telling his crew to hunt down the creature. Gene stayed behind when Caleb asked Kyra if they wanted to vent the ship with Theban on it, as he had lost his mind, with Gene saying that terrans needed to stick together. Gene caught up with Theban, and was stabbed through the chest by the Nerazim, with his captain shooting his corpse in an attempt to try to hit the Nerazim.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Scavengers '''4 (7) (October 31st, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Even after Gene's death, memories of him and the Magpie crew continued to haunt Caleb in his waking thoughts and nightmares.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1" StarCraft: Survivors 1 (7) (July 24, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. References Category:Terran characters in Scavengers Category:Terran characters in Survivors Category:Kel-Morian Combine characters Category:Terran salvagers